


Apricity

by alxxiis



Series: Caught in Our Silence [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxxiis/pseuds/alxxiis
Summary: Brynjolf and Anya spend some time relaxing outside.From this prompt: apricity - the warmth of the sun in the winter.
Relationships: Brynjolf (Elder Scrolls)/Original Female Character(s), Brynjolf/Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Brynjolf/Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn
Series: Caught in Our Silence [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595398
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Apricity

He couldn’t look away. He feared a mere glance to the side, anywhere away from her, and he wouldn’t be able to find her again. With her white hair and skin, she blended into the snow–it didn’t help that she also wore a white shirt, one that no mortal would be able to withstand given the bitter cold that Skyrim brought every winter.

“You could at least _pretend_ to be human,” Brynjolf teased.

He leaned against a tree, arms crossed and shivers suppressed to avoid the taunting Anya would no doubt offer. Ordinarily, Brynjolf was not one for the cold. He preferred the spring and autumn: mild weather, vibrant colors, nights that gave a comforting chill when running from the guard. But as he watched the pale vampire lie in the snow, staring up at a mostly cloud-covered sky, he couldn’t help but find himself warming up to winter as well.

“ _You_ could pretend to not be and come join me,” Anya retorted, her face remaining skyward. “And aren’t Nord immune to the cold?”

Brynjolf snorted. “Well, unlike most Nords, I wasn’t tossed into a snowbank in some Talos-guided ritual as a newborn.”

She smiled, the light pink of her lips being the only bit of color on her face.

“I didn’t know Nords had such barbaric traditions,” she replied with a chuckle. “Imperials are just given a gold coin and told they’ll be eaten by some daedra if they spend it.”

With a chuckle of his own, Brynjolf shook his head and tugged his scarf over his nose as a gust of wind lifted the snow around Anya. 

“Why are we even out here, lass?” he asked.

“Just wait,” she said. “Or don’t. Go back into the city. Cuddle up by the fire. I’m sure Delvin will share his warmth with you.”

“My curiosity is stronger than my need to not stand out in the cold.”

She offered no response, instead closing her eyes as the sun pierced through a break in the clouds, bathing her in golden warmth. A soft hum vibrated in the back of her throat, and she smiled.

Brynjolf raised a brow. “Are you trying to turn into a pile of ash?”

“If that were the case,” she explained, “I wouldn’t have laid out in the snow. I would’ve done it where it’d be easy to gather the ashes so you can pour them into Vex’s drink.”

He laughed, though he was still thoroughly confused.

“Winter is usually the only time I can do this,” she said. The cold, the clouds… they give me just enough to keep me from bursting into flames. I can enjoy the sun without dying in the process.”

Furrowing his brow, Brynjolf frowned. After a moment, he pushed off the tree and stepped next to her, stopping a moment to watch her.

“You’re blocking my entire reason for being out here,” she remarked.

Chuckling, he lied down next to her, ignoring the chill that shot through his body as it pressed into the snow. He squinted as he tried to look at the sky but quickly gave up and matched Anya’s facial expression, eyes closed and content. His gloved hand reached out and took hers, bare and as cold as stone.


End file.
